Santa Baby
by HanaMashimoto
Summary: Nanami Katsuragi just found out a sweet secret - she's pregnant with Daichi's child! 2 weeks later, a grand musicale will be performed by both Mrs Katsuragi and friends which will leave Daichi even more enamored with his wife. Can this Christmas get any sweeter?


**Author Notes:** Hello readers! This is my first story and I intend to make it as a oneshot. As it's my first time writing this story, I would really love to read your views. I really love My Sweet Bodyguard created by Voltage Inc. a lot! I've based this story on one of my favourite characters. Please read and review. One more thing! The song lyrics I've written down is from Santa Baby covered by Megan Nicole. So without further ado, enjoy guys! (:

DaichixMC

* * *

**Title:** Santa Baby

* * *

Tension dissipate and I sighed in relieved. Who would have anticipated this excellent news! My eyes shifted back to Dr. Ichigawa sitting in front of me. My mouth curved into a wide grin and I smiled brightly at him. I thanked him profusely before gathering up my bag and taking my leave. He gave me his office number just in case I needed to ask him more detailed questions about my delicate situation. I thanked him once more before stepping out of the hospital. The surrounding air was chilly and I gently wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck. Walking with a spring in my step, I felt like my whole world had suddenly shifted perfectly into place.

I blew my hot breath slowly at my hands to warm them up and noticed my gleaming ring. It brought me back to the time where Daichi and I spoke of our wedding vows. He looked really dashing and smart in his tuxedo. At that time, I thought that I couldn't have loved him any further when he said "I do", but apparently, I was mistaken. _My sweet bodyguard._ I felt myself blush slightly at the thought. He still made my heart pound excitedly even though we've been married for a few months. Unconsciously, I giggled happily and placed my soft hand on my belly, rubbing small circles. _My beloved child._ I wondered how I should break this wonderful news to Daichi. As I was pondering for an answer, my phone with its Doraemon ringtone rang noisily.

Stepping aside to answer my phone, I answered with a cheerful, "Hai?".

"Nanami?" replied a masculine voice at the other end of the line. Daichi! "Where are you right now? Midori called me asking me where you've been. You do remember that your rehearsal starts at 2pm today, right? They can't continue with the musicale without their leading star. Please tell me your location and I'll come pick you up."

Startled, I looked down at my watch. It's 2.20pm! Oh no. "Daichi? I forgot that the rehearsal starts at 2pm," I shifted nervously in place. "I'm near Jinguji Hospital right now. I hope Kosugi and the others are not that angry with me." A short pause was heard, "Ano... D-Daichi?"

"WHAAAAAT!" roared my husband. He questioned me with rapid succession, "Are you okay? What are you doing near a hospital? Were you sick? Did you overworked yourself till you fainted? Is someone there with you? Nanami! Please answer me!".

I winced and sighed. Sometimes I wondered whether Daichi was a better actor than Kosugi, in terms of being dramatic. "Daichi calm down. Nothing happened," and I thought for awhile, debating whether I should break the news to him. Deciding to wait for a perfect opportunity, I continued, "I happened to be here. Please come and fetch me quick, I wouldn't want to reach there even later than I already am."

Honk! Honk!

Surprised, I turned around and spotted a shiny black car with its window screen rolled down. I squinted my eyes and saw a handsome man waving at me from inside the car. I grinned before waving back at him and rushed to the car. Once inside, I squealed in surprise as I was pulled forward into a tight bear hug. Flustered, I squeaked, "H-Hora, Daichi!". Daichi nuzzled his nose into my neck and breathed a sigh of relief. Realising that we was just worried about me, I giggled and returned his strong embrace. _He's such a worrywart._ Finally, after releasing me he said gruffly, "Alright, let's get going. After the rehearsal and you're safely back home, I'd have to teach you on how to not make me worry anymore. In bed." Daichi chuckled after catching my face burning hot. He grasped my hand and entwined our fingers together while continuing to drive. Smiling contently, I thought to myself that nothing could get any better.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

Katsuragi shuffled in with the crowd into the enormous hall. The hall was bustling with graceful talks and delicate laughter. Katsuragi looked around and was impressed with its festive but elegant decorations. It was filled with glittering streamers and golden stars filled every corner of the hall. Even a huge chandelier was graced in the middle of the ceiling! In the middle of the stage stood a giant white Christmas tree and surrounding it were many colourful wrapped gifts. "Kosugi sure made this more festive than formal," murmured Katsuragi.

"Hey, chief!" Kaiji shouted joyfully while giving Katsuragi a loud thump on his back. That made Katsuragi start. "It sure is crowded around here. Subaru, Sora, Mizuki and the others have already moved to their seats. Man... I can't believe Nanami is the lead role for this musicale. I mean, she can barely sing her ABCs right back when she was young and-"

Mastering his best glare, Katsuragi boomed, "Kaiji! Where are your manners? Shall I have to drill it in you again or should I start a manners program for you and the team? Honestly, after all these years... and I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about my wife that way."

"R-Right! Sorry..." stuttered Kaiji. "About the program, I hope you're joking. You with your lectures gives me the-" to prove his point, Kaiji shivered.

While Katsuragi rolled his eyes, the lights around them begin to dim. "Let's get back to our seats and don't make a sound." When they're seated, he took out his camcorder and a tripod stand and fixed it into place. Smiling smugly to himself, he switched it on and made sure it was capturing the stage perfectly. As his gaze turned towards the stage, he felt eyes watching him. He turned around and found his team members, along with Ishigami, Goto and Kurosawa staring at him. They gave him a knowing wide smile and wiggled their eyebrows - with the exception of Ishigami and Goto of course. Katsuragi felt his cheeks turned slightly pink and quickly swivelled around. He cleared his throat and focused his gaze on the stage. "What's wrong with capturing my wife's beautiful performance in video," he muttered bashfully.

As he said that, the MC came to the center of the stage and introduced the musicale. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for gracing to this fun musicale that was created by our talented actress, Kosugi! Our upcoming talent, Mrs Katsuragi, will also be singing for you tonight. Please relax, take a sip of champaign and enjoy this wonderful performance! Presenting... Elfin Mischief!"

Kosugi, who was dressed as Santa skipped out onto the stage and danced her Moon dance. Everyone was gasping in excitement and sat still, entranced by the sight. Katsuragi chuckled. _That's Kosugi alright. _Then came Midori and a few dances, whom was dressed as reindeers, sauntered gaily around the stage singing Christmas songs with Santa suddenly doing her retro dance. Reaching the climax of the musicale, the lights were suddenly focused to the centre of the stage. Katsuragi's gaze softened as he realised that the person standing there was his wife.

She looked exquisite in her white-green elfin costume. The soft fabric was snuggled perfectly around her body up until her waist and came flowing down till it reached her knees. Entwined in her long wavy hair were small sapphire rhinestones. It glittered beautifully in the light and he was suddenly enraptured by her dazzling and charming presence that he even forgot to breathe. _I guess I really do love her very much_, thought Katsuragi. He felt a small sense of pride swell within him. Sensing his wife's gentle gaze, he waved at her.

* * *

I quickly searched the spot where Daichi could have been. Finally, I found him, seated towards the front center of the hall, staring intently towards me. He gave me a small wave and a thumbs up while grinning cheekily up at me. My face turned bright red and my heart warmed instantly to know that he was there watching me. The side of my lips tilted upwards and I beamed at him lovingly. I shifted into position and breathed deeply...

When the music begins to play, I looked up at Kosugi, a.k.a Santa, glide towards her and start to sing.

**Santa baby just slip a sable under the tree... for me**

**I've been an awful good girl Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight**

I twirled around with the reindeers and danced towards the Christmas tree. I turned towards my audience and flickered my eyelashes at them, dawning on a mischievous smile.

**Santa baby a '54 convertible too... light blue**

**I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight**

I skipped easily towards the centre stage and posed playfully, while all the male dancers circled around me. One of the male dancer took my hand and lightly kissed it while another bend on his knee and made a display of putting his hand to his heart and swoon.

**Think of all the fun I've missed**

**Think of all the guys that I haven't kissed**

**Next year I could be just as good**

**If you check off my Christmas list...**

I swirled my fingers around and all the male dancers dispersed.

**Badump Badump!**

I danced towards Kosugi and placed both of my hands on top of each other on her right shoulder and focused my vision towards the audience. My gaze met with Daichi and I smiled at him playfully.

**Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not... a lot**

**I've been an angel all year Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight**

I walked gracefully to the center of the stage again and sat down on a nicely decorated chair brought in by one of the male dancers. I cross my long legs together and continued singing.

**Santa cutie there's one thing I really do need**

**The deed to the platinum mine Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney toniiight ~**

Kosugi danced her Moon dance towards me and presented me a cute angel decoration. I twirled around and skipped to the giant Christmas tree.

**Come and trim my Christmas tree**

**With some decoration bought at Tiffany's**

**I really do believe in you**

**Let's see if you believe in me...**

I turned towards the audience with a surprised look and tap my index finger to my lips.

**Santa baby I forgot to mention... one little thing**

**A ring and I don't mean on the phone Santa baby**

**So hurry down the chimney tonight ~ yeah...**

I glanced at Daichi and winked, elated.

**So hurry down the chimney tonight ~**

I caught a small reindeer that was thrown to me from the audience and hugged it. Giggling slightly, I danced once more while all the members of the musicale gathered towards me. I ended the musicale with...

**So hurry down the chimney... tonight**

The audience was enamoured with our performance and gave us a loud round of applause. Some wanted encores and some cheered. I beamed proudly and was instantly surrounded with hugs from my dancers. My gaze found Daichi among the audience and grinned widely at him while trying to calm down my wildly beating heart. I blushed bright red when I read Daichi's lips. _I love you_, he mouthed. He noticed my burning cheeks and chuckled softly. I laughed freely. This day have never been so wonderful!


End file.
